Marketing communication (“marketing”) is the process by which the sellers of a product or a service—i.e., an “offering”—educate potential purchasers about the offering. Marketing is often a major expense for sellers, and is often made of a large number of components or categories, such as a variety of different advertising media and/or outlets, as well as other marketing techniques. Despite the complexity involved in developing a marketing budget attributing a level of spending to each of a number of components, few useful automated decision support tools exists, making it common to perform this activity manually, relying on subjective conclusions, and in many cases producing disadvantageous results.
In the few cases where useful decision support tools exist, it is typically necessary for the tool's user to provide large quantities of data about past allocations of marketing resources to the subject offering, and the results that that they produced. In many cases, such as in the cases of a new offering, such data is not available. Even where such data is available, it can be inconvenient to access this data and provide it to the decision support tool.
Accordingly, a tool that automatically prescribed an advantageous allocation of funds or other resources to an offering and its various components without requiring the user to provide historical performance data for the offering would have significant utility.